potcroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Spain
The Kingdom of Spain (1519 - 1738) The Kingdom of Spain is an Absolute Monarchy located in Southern Europe on the Iberian Peninsula with France to the North and Portugal to the West. It was founded in 1591 by King Juan Casimiro I. It flourished under his rule for 20 years untill his death. 10 years after his son King Juan Casimiro II took the throne the Kingdom was already in a state of turmiol and violence. Talk of revolution became common talk in Madrid, Cadiz, and many other major cities in Spain. Soon Revolutionaries like Ferdinand Cipriano, Daniel Cruz, Javier Vinicio, and many more rose up and began the Spanish Revolution (1731 - 1738). They soon Span2.gif|Iberian Peninsula at the start of the war Span.gif|Iberian Peninsula, 1732 Span12.gif|Iberian Peninsula, 1733 proclaimed there leader King Javier I (Javier Vinicio) and began to raise an Army to fight against the Royalists. Eight years of bloody war tore the nation apart. Spanish Revolution 1731 -1732 The first year of the war was filled with minor skirmishes. The only major battles was the battle of Leon and the siege of Satander. Battle of Leon Revolutionary General Luis Xavier de Vigo in march to Leon was intercept by General Francisco Castillo Fajardo, a Loyalist. The Battle broke out on June 21, 1731 and lasted for 17 bloody hours. General Xavier took the high ground and force Fajardo to march his troops up the hill, 16,957 of his men were slaughtered and Fajardo was killed in the fighting, a very devastating blow to the Loyalists. This also forced the Garrison at Leon to surrender to the Rebels. Siege of Satander Two months after the Battle of Leon General Luis Xaxier de Vigo march his force of 21,000 men to Satander and put the city under siege for 3 months until the Loyalists were forced to surrender, another devastating blow to the Loyalists. 1732 - 1733 As the war dragged on into another year it was looking as if it was a stalemate. The Revolutionaries largest targets were the cities of Madrid and Barcelona. Until the war progressed, the Revolutionaries knew they had to put the Siege of Madrid on hold, but they took a daring move and marched their armies toward Barcelona.. Battle of Barcelona Rebel General Alonzo Ramirez was tasked with capturing Barcelona. His army of 8,000 men, most of which were untrained Militia, came to face Loyalist General Roberto Cortez and his army of 12,500 highly trained, Spanish infantry of the Line. Heavy Cavalier broke the Militia's, fire from 12 Iber cannons from the hills above tore through the lines of Rebels. The battle was lost. General Ramirez ordered his men to lay down their arms, and surrender to the outnumbering force. This horrible devastating blow took the Revolutionaries' moral down. Battle of Valencia After his glorious victory at Barcelona, General Roberto Cortez marched his forces towards Valencia, hoping to capture the Rebel capital and put a quick end to this war. Knowing this battle was to decide the fate of the war, General Victor Zacarias, the commander of the Garrison at Valencia, took his army out of the city to face General Cortez just 5 miles from Valencia. As the battle began the weather turned poor, and most of the powder was soaked before the first shot. Mud weighed down most of the Cavalier and Artillery. The infantry were told to dig trenches and hope the weather passes soon. The waited a day, but nothing changed. Getting eager General Cortez ordered his men to charge, a bad idea. The rain and fog thickened the air, and his men couldnt see anything until it was to late. Rebel soldiers were watching as they saw Loyalist soldiers stumble out right in front of their trenches, covered in mud and soaked. most of General Cortez' men were captured. Although many Loyalists were captured, much of the Rebel army died from Hypothermia while in the trenches. It was a Prryhic Victory. Siege of Alicante A couple months after the battle of Valencia, General Zacarias marched his forces towards Alicante, and forced the small Garrison to surrender. 1733 - 1736 The war slowed as the years and casualties pushed on. Over a period of 3 years there were many small skrimishes and battles.1736 - 1738 The final two years of the war were bloodied. The Loyalists had been beat back. The Siege of Barcelona ended in Victory for the Rebels. And as the Government in Madrid began to crumble King Juan II was assassinated in his sleep. The Prime Minister of Spain soon surrendered the city to the Rebels, and the war was over. The Kingdom of Spain (1738 - Now) King Javier I remained King of the new Kingdom of Spain from the end of the Revolution to his death in 1745. With him bearing no sons or daughters, the throne went to his Newphew. In 1746 King Carlos I was coorinated as the new King of Spain. Info Royal Family * King - Carlos I * Queen Orden de los Ministros *Prime Minister - Alfonso Buenaventura *Minister of Finance - Carlos Sanchez *Minister of War - *Minister of the Naval Administration - *Minister of Foriegn Affiars - Territories Europe *Spain *Gibralter *Barcelona *Catalonia *Navarre *Argon *Balearic Islands *Naples *Sicily *Milan *Flanders North America *Florida *Texas *New Mexico *Mexico South America *Guatemala *New Grenada *New Andaluasia *Patagonia *Atacama *Bolivia *Uruguay *Argentina *Gran Chaco *Paraguay West Indies *Hispaniola *Cuba *Puerto Rico *Trinidad *Tobago Military Ejército Real Español The Spanish Royal Army is one of the most power armies in the entire world. Stretching across Spains vast territories and Colonies. Ranks HCO *Capitán General *General de Ejército *Teniente General *General de División *General de Brigada Officers *Coronel *Teniente Coronel *Comandante *Capitán *Teniente *Alférez *Caballero Alférez Cadete NCO *Suboficial mayor *Subteniente *Brigada *Sargento Primero *Sargento Enlisted *Cabo Mayor *Cabo Primero *Cabo *Soldado de Primero *Soldado The Spanish Royal Army Marina Real de España Category:The Kingdom of Spain Category:Nations Category:RP